


Valentine's Gay

by everydaygay



Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [1]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Valentine's Day, riverdale kink bingo winter 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Love is in the air as Cheryl, Toni, and Veronica spend Saturday celebrating Valentine’s Day together. Veronica realises they have a few spare hours between plans and wonders what they could possibly to with that time.(Or, Verchoni take some time out of their busy day to have sex.)Written for Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020. Square fill: Threesome.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Valentine's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this is very late for Valentine’s Day, I started and then got writer’s block, but still wanted to put some content out there. I’m participating in Riverdale Kink Bingo - [see my tumblr for my bingo card ](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com/tagged/bingo%20card)\- so let me know if there’s anything on that you’d like to see! Enjoy :)

Cheryl smiled to herself as she set down the basket on the kitchen bench. “Thank-you for organising our picnic today, TT.”

“Most outstanding brunch I’ve ever attended!” Veronica added, pulling Toni in for a chaste kiss.

“It’s really nothing, I thought it would be a nice way to spend the day after the late night we had last night,” Toni said. Veronica had taken both her girlfriends to dinner and the trio had spent the rest of the night driving around town, enjoying each other’s company.

“You were, as usual, quite right,” Cheryl replied, before continuing. “It was beautiful. It’s such a shame Valentine’s fell on a school day. It would’ve been nice to do all of our celebrations on the day.” She pouted.

“I did suggest skipping a couple of periods to celebrate!” Toni reminded her.

Veronica chuckled. “No way was Miss 4.0 missing that much class time. We’ve already missed enough this year as it is.” She narrowed her eyes at Toni before continuing “ _All_ of us.”

Toni rolled her eyes playfully. “Fine, fine, you’re right. It probably wasn’t the best option.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter, the day after is close enough for me!” Cheryl interjected. “I’m grateful for any time I can spend with the two most beautiful women in my life.”

Toni grinned and jumped up to sit on the bench next to where Cheryl was standing, slinging her arm around the redhead’s shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. “As are we for the time spent with you,” she grinned.

Veronica nodded her agreement. “Speaking of time spent together… It’s only 1 now, and we don’t have to be in Greendale for dinner until…?”

Cheryl looked up at the question. “7 o’clock.”

“7 o’clock,” Veronica repeated. “Which gives us more than enough time to get all dolled up. How ever will we entertain ourselves before we need to start getting ready?” She asked, faux innocence clear in her voice as paced towards Cheryl.

She could see Toni’s grin from the corner of her eye as she leaned in closer. “I wonder if you couldn’t think of a way, Cherry?” Veronica continued before placing a kiss on the girl’s neck.

“Oh, I can definitely think of some things we could do to pass the time,” Cheryl smirked back, hands finding Veronica’s waist. “What say the three of us head up to the bedroom?”

“I definitely wouldn’t be opposed,” Toni replied, sliding off the counter and taking each of her girlfriends by the hand.

“Lead the way, Tones,” Veronica laughed, as Cheryl stifled her own giggles at Toni’s eagerness.

“Stop laughing!” Toni chastised. “It’s not like I can help that my girlfriends are so hot!”

Cheryl grinned affectionately “You know we appreciate your enthusiasm, my love.”

“Always,” Veronica added, “…but especially in the bedroom.”

By the time the girls were upstairs, Cheryl and Veronica’s eagerness had caught up with Toni’s.

“Do you guys want me to get anything for us to use?” the Serpent asked as she turned to close the bedroom door behind them.

Upon receiving no answer, she turned back and was met with her two girlfriends already making out, Cheryl straddling Veronica’s lap where they sat on the bed. A small gasp escaped Toni’s lips – no matter how much time she spent with these girls; every act of intimacy still turned them all on unbelievably quickly.

As Veronica registered what Toni had asked, her hands began to creep up Cheryl’s shirt, stroking her back, around her sides, and slowly making their way towards her chest.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Veronica gasped, momentarily breaking the kiss to reply.

Cheryl let out a small groan, before pulling the girl back in, deepening their kiss.

Sick of watching, Toni cleared her throat to get girlfriends’ attention.

“Who’s the most enthusiastic now?” She laughed. “As much as I love this view, is there a chance of me getting to join any time soon?”

“Always, beautiful,” Cheryl laughed from her place on top of Veronica, while the other girl pouted at the loss of her girlfriend’s lips. “If you stop making fun of us and just get over here, that is.”

“Yeah, Tones,” Veronica added. “Join the _love._ ”

“Don’t mind if I do, V,” Toni replied, settling down next to her girlfriends on the bed and, as Veronica grabbed her face, crashing their lips together.

With Cheryl still in her lap, Veronica began to stroke her perfectly manicured fingers up and down her sides again, picking up where they left off. This time, however, her hands found their way up to Cheryl’s chest much faster, each cupping a rounded breast. She worked her hands beneath her bra, causing the girl to gasp.

Noting the redhead’s reaction, Toni looked at what Veronica was doing and smirked, instantly reaching for the hem of Cheryl’s shirt and pulling it up and off over her head, before doing the same with her own.

Cheryl, desperate to have a turn kissing Toni, moved from on top of Veronica, who also began to shed her clothing. Before they knew it, all three girls were in only their underwear.

Overtaken with the pure lust only extremely horny teenagers can experience, Toni began to kiss and suck Cheryl’s neck, leaving marks across her neck and shoulders. She halted her ministrations briefly to look over and slowly dip her hands into Veronica’s panties. Toni smiled into Cheryl’s neck as she heard Veronica’s breathy moan caused by her fingers running up the length of her slit.

Toni was soon groaning as Cheryl reciprocated her affection, her hands stroking up her back and around to her chest. The Blossom obviously became quickly frustrated with the bra still in her way, making quick work of taking it off. Immediately, Cheryl’s mouth found her way to Toni’s nipples, licking, sucking, and even gently biting them as Toni continued to tease Veronica, who was now moaning loudly with abandon.

“Sounds like someone’s enjoying herself,” Toni quipped at Veronica. “Cher, why don’t we move and really make Ronnie scream?”

“Outstanding idea,” Cheryl responded, removing herself from her girlfriend to let the three of them reposition. “Lie down, V, let me taste you,” she cooed.

Veronica complied immediately, lying on her back and letting Toni remove her remaining clothing. She earned a quick kiss on the mouth from Cheryl, who then began to quickly kiss her way down the shorter girl’s body – she was much too excited to take her time.

Both girls moaned as Cheryl’s mouth made contact with Veronica’s pussy, and Toni had to bite back her own. Watching Cheryl go down on Veronica was one of Toni’s favourite forms of entertainment – Cheryl’s skill combined with Veronica’s loud reactions made for quite the show.

Veronica continued to groan loudly, hands forming fists in Cheryl’s hair as the redhead gently lapped against her clit, occasionally pausing to lick up her slit and savour the taste. Veronica gasped upon opening her eyes, was met with the sight of Toni touching herself.

“Looks like you’re the one enjoying yourself, now,” Veronica managed to say. “Touching yourself to the sight of Cheryl eating me out – fuck!” she cried out as Cheryl’s tongue pressed roughly against her clit.

“That’s right, baby,” Toni purred, “Love seeing you both like this… Cheryl being such a good girl, you taking it all.” Toni noticed Cheryl’s hand snaking down to touch herself – obviously further aroused by Toni’s dominant dirty talk. The sight of this pushed Toni over the edge.

After riding out her orgasm, Toni moved closer to Cheryl, stroking her back and continuing to praise her efforts as she ate Veronica out.

“You’re such a good girl, baby, look how good you’re making V feel. I bet she’s so wet, isn’t she, gorgeous?”

Cheryl moaned in response, her hand beginning to work fast on her own clit.

“That’s what I thought,” Toni smirked. “She’s all wet because of you and your pretty mouth. You’re so good,”

“So _fucking_ good,” Veronica repeated, pulling on Cheryl’s hair.

Cheryl gasped, quickly removing her face from Veronica’s core as she moaned loudly in orgasm. Toni watched, entranced, as her face and chest flushed. After a short second for the girl to recover, Toni pressed Cheryl’s head firmly back down to continue eating Veronica’s pussy. She leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Make her cum, baby girl.”

With that command, Cheryl’s tongue went straight to Veronica’s clit, vigorously lapping a consistent rhythm as Toni moved positions to begin tweaking their girlfriend’s hardened nipples.

It wasn’t long before the grip in Cheryl’s hair tightened, signalling how close Veronica was to relief. Cheryl brought a finger up to tease the entrance, and just like that, Veronica finished, hips bucking as she rode out the entirety of her orgasm, before pulling Cheryl up to her face for a passionate kiss.

“Well, that was nice,” Toni laughed as the three girls settled, lying huddled next to each other in the bed.

“More than just ‘nice’,” Veronica corrected.

“Perfect.” Cheryl finished.

“You’re right, Cher,” Toni responded. “Perfect.”

“How long until we have to leave?” Veronica asked.

Cheryl grabbed her phone from the side table. “Still a few hours. Rest for a bit and then shower? You can go first V; I know how much you like a long hot shower.”

“Do we really need to take turns?” Toni whined “I think it would be much more fun together…”

“Antionette Topaz!” Veronica scolded playfully. “You know very well that if we do that, we certainly won’t be making our reservation!”

“Another time, beautiful,” Cheryl laughed.

“You two are probably right, another time…” Toni sighed. “I love you two, you know?”

Cheryl rolled closer to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

“We love you too, babe,” Veronica said. “Now, what are you both wearing to dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! Find me on tumblr: [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
